Life, Love, Birth, Death
by Narcibella
Summary: Starts off at Hermione & Ron's wedding, Ginny is married to Harry and is 8 months pregnant. In a couple of weeks, Hermione finds out that she is pregnant. Everything looks promising...until strange things start happening again...
1. The Wedding & Big News

Nothing In Our Path

Author: Erin Dakota, aka Narcibell Hermina

Editor: Victoria Shettell, aka Victoria Potter

It all started on a warm, summer day in a large, white marquee.

A minister was saying too the man wearing black dressrobes,

"Do you, Ronald Billius, take Hermione Jane to be your loving wife?"  
Ron stared at Hermione.

"I do."

The minister turned to Hermione.

"Do you accept Ronald Billius to be your loving husband?"  
Hermione's eyes were glazed, she took a quick glance at the wedding guests.

Harry and Ginny were standing up on the raised platform, as best man and maid of honour.

They had been married last August, and Ginny was expecting their first child in a month or so.

Hermione and Ron's parents were in the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were quietly crying into hankercheifs.

Hermione turned her attention back to Ron.

"I do." she said quietly.

The minister looked to Ron.

"You may now ki-"

They didn't even wait for him to finish before they were in a loving embrace, all the balloons floated out of the open tent entrance, and the croud was cheering.

After all the cake and dancing, Ron and Hermione went back to their appartment over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ron was carrying Hermione in his arms over the threshold of their shop, George was already asleep, and up to their appartment door.

When they got to the bedroom, he carefully put her down on the bed, she was still wearing her wedding dress.

Ron laid down on the bed, and they were kissing like never before, Ron's arms around Hermione, doing the same, finaly, they broke appart, and Hermione wispered in Ron's ear, "I love you, Ron Weasley!"

Two weeks later, Hermione wasn't feeling great. She had a morning sickness.

After a couple, she gave up living through it, she and Ron went to St. Mungo's.

A healer by the name of Jessie Dakota was questioning Hermione in an examination room.

Ron could hear someone talking, but couldnt figure out what they were saying.

The door clicked open and Hermione came out.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute." Ron looked surprised. "Of course, Hermione."

He followed her to an empty room.

"Ron, well...I...you...remember the wedding day?"

"Who couldnt?" laughed Ron. He knew what was coming next, what she was going to say.

Hermione sighed and said "Ron..." she wispered to him, "I'm...pregnant!"

Ron was a little shocked. "Me...you...parents?!" Hermione beamed at him, but Ron spoke again. "Are you happy?, I mean, I...didn't think...well...I-" then she was kissing him again, as if the answer to all his questions was yes.

"Of course I'm happy Ron!"

"When are you...due?" he asked with his arms still around her shoulders.

"Just over eight months!"

Ron and Hermione apparated out of St. Mungo's right to their flat.

The minute they got in the door, Hermione ran to the study, grabbed a slip of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and sat down on the couch.

She wrote:

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_How's Ginny doing? Coming along good?_

_How are you guys doing in Godric's Hollow? Anything happen lately?_

_Ron and I have some great news!_

_I'm going to have a baby! I know what you're thinking, "You're _JOKING_, right?" Well, I'm not, and I'm due in just over eight months, in the New Year. Ron and I are planning to buy our own home, maybe in Ottery St. Catchpole, so we can be close to his parents if anything happens, I hope everything is going fine,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Ron and Hermione_

She sealed up the letter and got Pigwidgeon from his cage, then tied the letter to his leg and threw him out the flat window, into the Muggle world.

Hermione was stareing at the sunset glow, when Ron handed her a glass of Firewhisky.

"I'd better not Ron..." she said, smiling at him.

"This is going to change _everything_ you know, right?" said Ron nervously.

"I know it is, Ron, but that's the way life is."

Ron pulled a half smile, half grimace and then said "I hope it's a boy."

"Hm...if it's a boy, his name will be Jacob, after my grandfather, and Rose for a girl, after my grandmother.

Ron smiled at her. "OK, you get to pick this time, but it's my turn next time!"

Hermione laughed. "Who said there was going to be a next time?"

Ron's ears went red. "Well...you never know..."

Hermione sighed and stood up, "I think I'm going to get some rest, I'm so tired today..."

She gave Ron a quick kiss and left the study.

Ron sat in the study on the couch, thinking...

_I can't believe Hermione's pregnant! How will I tell mum and dad? What will they think?_

Ron was really tired, and then all of a sudden he was hit with a wave of tiredness, and fell asleep on the couch.

The next week passed almost normaly. Hermione was sick again, a couple of times and Ron always took a break to go calm her down.

Most of her robes were starting to look tight.

Then on Friday evening, Harry and Ginny showed up on the doorstep, Ginny was very pale, clearly in alot of pain.

Harry only had time to shout "Taking Ginny to St. Mungo's! Please tell your parents!" before scooping Ginny up in his arms and apparating to St. Mungo's with her.

Ron helped Hermione put on a thin cloak, then said "Let's go, quick!"


	2. James Sirius Potter

Ron didn't even stop to think, he grabbed Hermione's cloak and tossed it to her, putting on his own, before grabbing her hand and dissaparating to the Burrow.

--

Ron knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley issued a muffled "Come in!" from the kitchen, Ron opening the door for Hermione, passing through, Mrs. Weasley hugging them both, welcoming them, and offering seats at the table.

"We don't have much time, but Harry had to take Ginny to St. Mungo's, but there's one more thing we have to tell you, but I think I should let Hermione tell you." Ron said, looking at Hermione as if to say, _go on! Tell her!_

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Hermione.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to have a baby!" Hermione exclaimed, excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "Congratulations! Wait till I tell Arthur! And, Hermione dear, you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. You too Ron!" she kissed them good-bye as they stepped outside, and apparated to St. Mungo's, and walking up to the queue.

There was two people in the queue, one woman seemed to have a case of severe acne, and a squat wizard with what appeared to be a very large, green boil proturing from his forehead.

When the two ahead were served, Ron spoke,

"Good evening, we're here to see Ginevra, Ginny Weas- er, Potter." he said, almost forgetting Ginny's new surname.

The Welcome Witch was running her finger down a very long list of names.

"Potter...Potter..." she muttered, now towards the bottom of the list.

"Here we go. Fifth floor, first door on the left past the tea shop. Room 198 if you forget."

she said, as one more wizard who's face was purple, joined the queue.

As they were walking towards the first floor landing, Hermione was wondering what colour eyes the new child would have.

_Green or Brown? I mean, they're both pretty, but_...

They were on the fourth floor stairwell before Ron spoke.

"Do you think we'll make good parents?" he asked nervously, Hermione stopped for a second.

"How could we be bad ones?" she laughed, considering the matter for the first time.

_What if- Don't even think about that Hermione!_

Finaly they were on the fifth floor, and paying attention to their surroundings, Ron was muttering, "109, 111, 113, 115!" he grabbed the handle and opened the door, revealing Ginny, holding the new-born boy.

He had a small tuft of red hair, the same shade as Ginny's, and she same shade of soft brown eyes.

The only thing that he seemed to have in common with Harry in appearance was his nose and mouth, the same shape as Harry's.

"His name is James. James Sirius Potter." said Harry, his eyes swimming with tears at the rememberance of his father, Sirius, and that his first born child would always bear their names in a lasting tribute.

"You two can be the Godparents, just in case anything happens." wispered Ginny, she was still very pale.

"C'mon, Ginny, nothing's going to happen to you guys!" said Ron, walking over to see James.

James blinked at the light on the ceiling, then smiled.

-

There was a party late that evening at the Burrow. Even though it was short notice, Bill, Fleur and their two year old daughter Victoire were there, Fleur was expecting their second child in three months, and like Hermione, didn't risk drinking any Firewhisky, Ginny didn't bother either.

The festivities lasted until three in the morning, when Harry, Ginny & new-born James left for Godric's Hallow, Hermione & Ron departing for their appartment in Diagon Alley.

There was no talking, they fell asleep instantly.

--

A/N One of the most short chapters in this Fic, just wanted one for the birth of James.

DISCLAIMER: This is a hellofa sandbox...unfortunatly, Jo Rowling owns it.


	3. Mine For Keeps

A/N: I would like to give special credit to my friend, Victoria Potter/Prewett for helping me through writing this, and to a special person from HOL, AlanaPotter, aka Ginny-Potter123 on here to all you After The War RPG readers, thank you for all the inspiration Ginny & Vic!

Ginny had been sending almost daily letters, talking about the ups & downs of having such a young baby around the house, occupying much of her time.

Hermione had decided against going into the Muggle world to buy new clothes, until she could stand it no longer, she was running out of fitting clothes, and she was simply bored of wearing most of them.

Soon after waking up, two weeks after James' birth, she set off for a near-by Muggle shopping center.

After browsing rack after rack of clothes in a variety of stores, she found a collection she liked, in the safety of the changerooms, conjured a wallet of Muggle money, to pay, because she hadn't brought her own.

She hadn't been paying attention to the clerk, who was forced to say,

"Madame?!" quite loudly, "The total is 156.95,"

"Oh, here, she counted out the total, and left without a word.

----

When she arrived back at the appartment, she decided to write to Ginny again, she was just sick of Ron and his sulking, most likely because he thought he had ruined her life.

She set her bags down in the bedroom and changed into a mint-green tank-top, one of her favorites from shopping, and walked down to the study.

She opened the roll-top desk that she had inherited from her grand-mothers.

She replaced the ink, picked up her favorite quill, and started to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've been so depressed lately, you'll understand._

_Part of it has to be Ron. He sulks around half the time, acting like he's ruined my life getting me pregnant, and no matter how many times I tell him I'm happy and wouldn't care if he did ruin my life, he still sulks around._

_Was Harry's initial reaction the same? Happy at first, but when it sinks in, regret?_

_I just needed to let that out, and I feel so much better by writing to someone who has gone through the same thing, particularly recently._

_I'm guessing Harry thinks that James will be the perfect little Quidditch player?_

_If you have any advice at all, I'm all ears!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

After reviewing the letter several times, she decided it was good enough, grabbed Ron's owl, Pig, and let him out the window carrying the letter she hoped would come back with an answer soon.

-----

When she woke up after a night of tossing & turning, Ron was gone, it was un-natural for Ron to be up before eight.

She just realised what had awoken her, Pig had been tapping on the window, which she hastily got up to retrieve Ginny's reply.

After tearing open the envelope, she read

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you're doing well, and get this before Ron does..._

_Harry's initial reaction was exactly like you described it, I told him I was happy about it, and he just gave up._

_My advice? Talk to him, one-on-one, don't let him get away until he gets the message!_

_They send letters almost everyday, I managed to get a hold of one, which said that he didn't truly think that you were happy, and that he was feeling guilty, reveals alot?_

_  
Love,_

_Ginny _

Suddenly she heard footsteps, got in the bed hastily shoved the letter under a pillow, although she knew she couldn't keep it there forever, the door opened, and Ron came in, holding a plate of buttered toast and a mug, filled with tea, she thought.

"I brought you some breakfast, thought you might need it." he said, rather uneccesary though.

He handed her the hot mug and sat down on the end of the bed.

"It's herbal tea. Ginny sent me the herbs from her garden, said Harry always made it for her when she was pregnant, it calmed her nerves."

She frowned at him though, "Aren't you suppost to be working dowstairs?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no. Remember, I get the next two weeks off? George's early, early, Christmas present?"

"Oh...I forgot about that!" she exclaimed, taking a sip of the tea, "We need to talk Ron."

She took a deep breath, and said,

"You've been acting strange lately Ron, sulking. I'm _not_ angry about this! I'm truly happy, and I personaly, can't wait till we're parents, it's going to be a long, rocky road ahead, but in the end, it really is worth all the work, tears and pain."

"I'm glad we're together Ron, but if you keep acting like this-"

"I- Hermione-"

"Listen to me Ron, I'm not upset! I just wanted to let you know that!" and then, without planning it, she jumped up and kissed him, he fell back onto the bed,

"Her-" he struggled to say, but then gave up.

She loved how he stuttered, she loved his hair, his eyes, his smile, him, and he was all hers, for keeps.

---

A/N: Hehe...this get's much further in chapter 6...O.o...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, chapter three of around twelve written so far, I'm hoping for around 19-20 chapters, good lenths.

Again, thank-you for all your reviews, and I reply to every one, constructive critism is welcome!


	4. Letters

A/N: Sorry this took long...I'm not suppost to be on the computer...

I managed to get on for about 15 mins. per day to get this for you and typed like crazy. Saved it to a memory stick and tried to get some more typing done school while we were suppost to be looking up stuff on the web, and I got caught...so it was a no-go.

I thank my co-author/editor/beta/best-friend Victoria Shettell, for helping me through this.

Late that afternoon, Hermione was just getting ready to go for a walk down to Diagon Alley, when Ginny's owl, Demon, came to the window.

"Ron!" she called into the kitchen, "Would you please get that?"

"Coming!" he called back, rushing into the sitting-room, getting the letter and handing it to Hermione.

"Dear Ron & Hermione," she read aloud, "How's Hermione? Doing fine, I hope. Mum told us yesterday, I don't know if you saw in the _Prophet_...but Percy's getting married! Him and Audrey Parker and engaged, as of last Saturday. Apparentally, she's two months pregnant, too! Must be going around, hey Hermione?

If you aren't busy Wednesday evening, dinner at five? Let us know as soon as possible, ok?

Harry & Ginny."

She looked at Ron.

"Wow, Percy? Have you met that Audrey girl?"

"Er...no I dont think I have, Hermione, but I guess we should go to the wedding."

"You can reply. I did last time, your turn."

She sat back as Ron wrote the letter, her mind was far from Percy & Audrey..

_Wow, I didn't even tell my parents about the baby! Maybe it's time to visit...I hope they won't be too angry that we kept it so long..._

Ron interupted her thoughts,

"How's this: 'Dear Harry & Ginny, Hermione's fine, no worries. I have the next few weeks off, gift from George.

We'll get to the wedding, just once we get an invitation! Wednesday at five is fine for us, we'll be there.

Hope James is well, Love, Ron and Hermione.'"

"Great. Ron, I just realised that my parents don't even know yet about the baby!"

Ron jumped, "You didn't tell them?! Blimey! We have to visit soon!"

----

All i got so far guys, one sec.


End file.
